Encuentro fortuito
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Maka ha llegado a Death City...y un momento su vida cambia para bien o para mal... en el trayecto encontrtara a su joven salvador de albinos cabellos y ambos se daran cuenta que su encuentro Fortuito es mucho mas que eso.advertencia prologo.Lemmon raro
1. Prologo

Desde un asteroide interdimencional con mi vaca morada galáctica traída desde la vía láctea….Bueno pues he aquí una vez mas trayéndole a ustedes una nueva historia de amor…tragedia….y un poco dramática….

Sin mas preámbulo he aquí el prologo…

Pd: Aclaraciones al final sip…..

* * *

**Encuentro Fortuito**

Prologo.

MAKA POV.

Al fin después de un largo viaje llegue a Death City….mi nueva ciudad donde trabajare…mucho gusto soy Maka Albarn tengo 24 años y soy reportera y muy pronto trabajare en el famoso periódico de Death City….me comprare una casa y viviré feliz tal vez hasta consiga novio….todo esta perfectamente planeado…. ¡¿Qué podía salir mal?!

Pues les diré TODO salio mal…. Desde el momento en que mi vuelo se retraso hasta en el momento en que decidí caminar hacia el hotel he incluso en el segundo que decidí pasar frente a ese torpe bar….

Si solo no hubiera tomado esa ruta…si solo hubiera tomado un taxi…ahora mismo no estaría aquí…. Frente a un maldito cerdo que me toca desesperadamente…todo fue muy rápido no lo vi venir…

Al pasar cercas de el bar un hombre –si de algún modo se le debe llamar- salio de la oscuridad tomándome por la espalda y me arrojo dentro de la callezuela, poco después comenzó a besarme y acariciarme cuerpo, desgarrando toda mi ropa en el proceso he introduciendo dentro de mi su masculinidad de manera violenta y feroz…. Lastimándome en el proceso… no solo físicamente si no también en mi corazón….sentía mi intimidad completamente invadida…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir como aquel extraño se derramaba dentro de mi una y otra vez…no podía negar que tal vez si… podía sentirse un poco de ¿Excitación?...pero bien el cuerpo es así… no el corazón….de aquel hombre solo podía ver su cabello negros con algunos destellos albinos y sus ojos borgoña…

Grite temerosa en auxilio de alguien…pero tal pareciese que estaba sola…pero me equivoque….

¡Oye tu cerdo asqueroso aléjate de la chica!-grito un joven de cabellos albinos que corría hacia nosotros y golpeaba al hombre fuertemente en el rostro, el hombre no perdió tiempo y salio huyendo de ahí… el chico se acerco lentamente a mi y me cubrió con su chaqueta mientras me miraba preocupado notando algo que hasta el momento yo ignoraba….la sangre que fluía libre de mi cabeza y de otras partes de mi cuerpo….

El chico me tomo en brazos mientras me cubría perfectamente bien…-te llevare aun hospital…estarás bien no te preocupes… yo te cuidare…-susurro mientras yo cerraba mis ojos lentamente….

Continuara…………….

* * *

**Encuentro Fortuito**

* * *

Bueno espero no les parezca bastante raro *aun mas de lo normal* pero esta historia nació cuando me puse a meditar en cosas triviales del mundo… después simplemente mi mente hizo el resto….claro solo el prologo contiene este tipo de escenita…

Bueno sin mas espero les haya gustado…no es con el afan de ofender….por el contrario…es como en honor a esas personas que aun sin conocernos nos ayudan en estas situaciones…y al mismo tiempo para hacer un poco de conciencia….

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno pues ahora les traigo a ustedes el capitulo 1 de Encuentro Fortuito….y psss ya no se me ocurre nada interesante que contarles T.T

Pero vale ya que….no los entretengo mas y a leer

* * *

**Encuentro Fortuito**

Capitulo 1.

SOUL POV.

Vamos soul….solo un trago mas-escupió entre dientes un chico de cabellos azules… mi mejor amigo…Black Star mientras extendía una de sus manos con un baso de licor hacia mí…

No gracias –respondí mientras sonreía- sabes muy bien que ayer tuve guardia en el hospital…

Vamos soul eso nunca te ha detenido….-dijo un chico de cabellos oscuros con tres rayas blancas en la cabeza…-eso solo son pretextos… ya ni las chicas se quejaron tanto…-termino por decir…

Lo siento kid…pero no creo soportar un trago mas-dije mientras me paraba de mi asiento y salía del lugar….

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans tengo 24 años y vivo en Death City desde hace 5 años trabajo como residente en un hospital cercano, y como cada viernes he venido a beber un poco a un bar con unos amigos…siempre me quedo hasta tarde pero hoy no he tenido el animo de hacerlo…por alguna razón tenia ganas de regresar antes a casa…. Y me alegro de que lo haya hecho…

¡Oye tu cerdo asqueroso aléjate de la chica!-grite furioso mientras corría hacia ese maldito y lo golpeaba en el rostro fuertemente, el tipo salió corriendo, y ahí en el suelo se encontraba una chica golpeada y tal parecía que habían abusado de ella, me acerque lentamente y la cubrí con mi chaqueta, pude notar como estaba sangrando de su cabeza y de otras partes decidido a ayudarla la tome entre mis brazos y la cargue hasta el hospital donde trabajaba….

Pero… ¿Cómo demonios había terminado defendiendo a una chica en medio de la madrugada de un cerdo asqueroso? Fácil, Al salir del bar camine unos cuantos metros y pase por un callejón del cual podía oír gemidos y uno que otro murmullo, por un momento pensé que retrataba de alguna parejita asiendo sus ejem…_ cositas de novios…_pero deseche esa idea al oír como la voz de una chica lloraba y pedía auxilio desesperadamente…. Fue entonces cuando mi Orebro comenzó a hacer deducciones y no me equivocaba…

Corrí rápidamente por las calles con aquella chica en brazos, era extraño pero una parte de mi me decía que debía ayudarla, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando pude ver por fin el letrero de** -hospital – **acelere un poco mas mi paso y finalmente llegue al hospital jadeando entre por la sala de emergencias…porque claro ¡Esta era una emergencia!

¡Ayúdenme!- dije mientras me paraba frente a la recepción-

¡Soul-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿te sucedió algo malo?-me pregunto una enfermera de guardia de piel oscura y ojos azules…

No…no…a mi no Nyugus-san si no a esta chica -dije mientras señalaba a la chica entre mis brazos, nyugus observo por un minuto en silencio mientras parecía captar los hechos- la he encontrado en un callejón tal parece que un sujeto abuso de ella dije…

Esta bien Soul-kun…llévala a la sala donde esta Stein-san, para que la atienda… ¡pero rápido no pierdas tiempo!-asentí con la cabeza, y corrí hasta a llegar a la sala del doctor stein- ¡Stein-san!

¡Oh, Soul-kun! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué te sucede?-interrogo mientras me miraba entrar en su sala- ¡¿te ha sucedido algo malo?!

¡No, no, no! Yo estoy bien…. la chica… ella…..-balbucee mientras dejaba a la chica en cuestión sobre la camilla- ella esta muy lastimada…

¡Que demonios le hiciste soul…!-grito histérico stein mientras se acercaba a la chica

¡Yo no le hecho nada stein-san!, Por el contrario la encontré en un callejón, tal parece que un tipo abuso de ella….

En tal caso me alegro de que tu la encontraras de haber sido otra la hubiera dejado ahí u hubiera abusado también de ella…..-respondió stein mientras la examinaba…- ¿su nombre?

No…no lo se respondí como tonto-pero al parecer no es de aquí en el callejón había maletas, tal vez solo vino de viaje

Vaya bienvenida que le dan a la jovencita esta…soul te encargaras de investigar su nombre mientras la atendemos… ¿esta bien?

Si…-dije mientras salía de la sala para buscar algo en el callejón que nos diera una pista de su nombre.

Corrí hasta el callejón donde me había encontrado a la chica, me acerque al lugar donde la había encontrado, mire parte de su ropa que había sido rasgada y ahí una maleta y un lindo bolso, me acerque al bolso y comencé a hurgar en el encontré unas cuantas credenciales….-Maka Albarn…24 años….-así que ese era su nombre…mire la fotografía un momento no podía evitar pensar el lo linda que era y de la desgracia que le ocurrió, estaba sola en la ciudad, sola y sin nadie….

Finalmente regrese al hospital con las cosas que encontré en el callejón, ahí stein ya me esperaba en la puerta…

¿Lo encontraste?-pegunto mientras extendía su mano

Maka Albarn, 24 años. Murmure mientras le entregaba sus credenciales-

Mmmm eso explica mucho….tal vez por eso estaba tan lastimada

¿A que se refiere?

A que tal vez era virgen…. ¿me comprendes ya?

No seria la primera vez que sucede esto aquí en Death City-respondí

Y ¿no iras a verla?-interrumpió stein

¿Debería?-cuestione

Claro tu la salvaste ¿no crees que ella telo querrá agradecer?

Ceo…pero ¿puedo pasar?

Por el momento eres su único familiar, creo que por el simple hecho de ayudarla ¿no?

Si eso puede ser cierto….con su permiso stein-san-Salí hacia la habitación donde se suponía estaba Maka-Que confianzudo ¿no?-toque tres veces a la puerta y comencé a abrirla lentamente, entre en la habitación y mire a maka sentada en la cama mirando el techo….

Ho…hola-balbucee –Albarn-san ¿no?

Hola-dijo ella mientras me miraba y se sonrojaba cubriéndose la cara, me miro por un momento mientras se bajaba lentamente la manta y me sonreía ampliamente….-Tu… ¿eres el chico que me ayudo en el callejón?-asentí levemente-Gracias

No hay de que…me llamo Soul Evans mucho gusto –dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella

Mi nombre es-intento decir pero la interrumpí

Maka albarn ¿no es así?-susurre mientras ella asentía

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-interrogo

Pues mi jefe me pidió tu nombre y volví al callejón para ver si encontraba algo y si encontré tu bolso y tu maleta ¿de viaje?

Si…mejor dicho vine para trabajar en el periódico de Death City, pero para mi maldita suerte termine en ese callejón con ese cerdo…

Ya, vale lo entiendo...y dime ¿donde ibas tan noche a tu departamento…?

No, no tengo casa…pasaría la noche en un hotel, y después vería si me daban trabajo en el periódico.

A ya veo…pues por tu estado creo que mañana mismo saldrás de aquí…-murmure mientras la miraba- ¡y estas de suerte!

Yo no creo que esto sea suerte lo único bueno de estoes que me ayudaste una vez…

Y lo seguiré haciendo…-dije mientras sonreía a un mas- da la casualidad de que conozco al encargado del periódico…es amigo mió y pues le puedo decir que te ayude a entrar a trabajar, por eso no te preocupes tienes el trabajo asegurado

¿Enserio…?

¡Pero claro!...Además mi departamento tiene una habitación de mas puedes usarla…

¿A cambió de que?-interrogo dudosa…

No pienses mal… mi sueldo en el hospital no me alcaza para mucho…pero si me ayudas me será mas fácil con los gastos…¿te parece bien?

¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?-interrogo

Pues digámoslo así…mi familia me educo de esta manera además…cuando llegue a Death City me asaltaron y alguien me ayudo, ¿no crees que es hora de ayudar a alguien?-sonreí

Jajaja….si creo que es hora de que pagues…gracias Soul-san

Solo dime soul, desde ahora puedes tutearme ya que…ahora seremos amigos ¿no?

Esta bien soul…tu dime maka –dijo sonriente mientras me extendía la mano y yo la tomaba con fuerza….

Definitivamente esto no era mas que un encuentro fortuito ¿o no?

Continuara…………….

* * *

**Encuentro Fortuito**

* * *

Bueno bueno actualizo antes de que me vuelva loca haciendo mi tarea antes de irme a dormir en domingo xD…..hahhaha primer capitulo y oficialmente es un fic con futuro xD

En realidad llevo tres capitulos ya pero solo he transcrito prologo y el primero xD

Mm bueno bueno sin mas gracias por leer

Y recueden_**: Nada es simplemente Fortuito**_

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

Alimentea este pobre monstruo come reviews

D : muero de hambre grrr...~~~~~~

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


End file.
